


you will be mine (by takin' our time)

by gabvteller



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Silver Linings Playbook (2012)
Genre: An AU of an AU, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Silver Linings Playbook AU, eddie and bill are adoptive siblings, maggie and wentworth are GOOD parents, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabvteller/pseuds/gabvteller
Summary: Richie Tozier has never met anyone like Eddie Kaspbrak.





	you will be mine (by takin' our time)

Richie Tozier knows summer is coming to an end when his daily routine at Juniper Hill Asylum is interrupted by seeing his mother's worn sandals and pristine toenails appear from beneath him where he's doing push-ups.

He barely has time to register the fact that his mother is indeed standing above him, in the flesh, before she's practically yanking him up off the ground; much to the doctor's behest.

"I can't recommend this," he tuts, glancing over his patient's file as Maggie begins packing her sons (few) belongings.

Richie watches, mind muddled by the past few... months? Or has it been years? His eyes narrow as his mother scurries past him, only looking back to wave him along. He shoots the doctor a (hopefully) placating glance before following.

 

*

 

The ride back to Derry, Maine is filled with chatter from Richie and glances from Maggie, hands wrapped around the steering wheel as she listens to her son's spiels about Juniper Hill, his new outlook on life and daily routine.

"Y'know..." Richie starts again after a short pause, looking over at Maggie with hope alight in his eyes as he resituates himself in the car after practically throwing himself in the backseat looking for his notebook, "I really am doing better. I've been working out more. And I've been reading more. She always said I should read more— that it'd make me smarter— and it has!"

His mother's eyes snap up abruptly to look at him at the mention of her but Richie can't help it. He's babbling and he's impossibly excited about being out of the bad place he's been caged in. "Honey, you know she isn't around anymore. She left town," her voice cautious yet pleasant as she approaches the topic; the one they try to avoid.

"Yeah, but that's only because we agreed to work on our marriage separately," he quips back as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, one finger pointed at the notebook as he reads it over again.

Maggie eyes him wearily before letting out a quiet sigh, worry filling her entire being, which, Richie can sense.

He deflates slightly, setting the notebook down on the dashboard as he looks out of the passenger window slightly dejected; eyes taking in the scenery Interstate 95 has to offer, head pressed against the glass. The silence settles over them and lasts approximately five seconds before the brunette is continuing. "Mom, don't worry. I'm doing good. Look at me," Richie gestures down to his body in an instant, sweeping motion.

"I know, and I'm very proud of you," Maggie consoles her son as she turns into the driveway of the house Richie grew up in, happiness swelling in her chest as Richie's mood seems to go back to its previous sunny disposition.

She can't help but wonder if it's merely a façade but her thoughts are interrupted by the passenger door being slammed shut.

 

*

 

"What? Why didn't you tell me he was released? Did the doctor say yes?" Wentworth Tozier is, for a lack of better words, shocked to see his son standing at the door, duffel bag in hand with a nostalgic look plastered on his face.

"The court said yes," Maggie supplies, shooting her husband a look and taking their son's duffel from his hand, heading up to his room; effectively ending the conversation there for now.

A smile overtakes Richie's features as he scans over the living room, head bobbing slightly as he looks right and left and right and left and right and left and right and left and right and lef—

"Richard!" His father's voice snaps him out of his stupor, eyes training on the man before him. Wentworth approaches his son with a ghost of a smile resting on his lips, eyes raking over Richie's unruly and long hair. "They didn't let you cut your hair in there or what?"

"She always liked my hair longer and I think I do, too," is all that comes as a reply before Richie is sweeping past his father and into the living room.

His brow furrows as he watches the television play, ESPN commentators droning on and on about how summer workouts went and other meaningless things he knows only his father will care about. Richie doesn't spare his father another glance before he's bounding up the stairs. He almost knocks into Maggie, who's on her way down them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Do you think he's ready?" Wentworth questions, a harsh whisper cutting through the room; TV long forgotten and droning on in the background.

Maggie lets out a long sigh, walking past her husband and into the kitchen, Wentworth hot on her heels. "He's ready. This is what he needs," she replies, voice getting softer at the end as Richie's reappeared from upstairs in a sweatshirt and sweatpants; jogging in place and muttering quietly to himself.

"Rich, honey. What are you doing?" She tilts her head, walking back into the foyer to inspect their son's actions, ignoring the fact that her husband stayed put in the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe.

The brunette continues to jog in place before suddenly stopping. He looks at his mother, raises a brow and begins to stretch: right hand dipping down to meet his right foot, left hand dipping down to meet his left foot before moving on to calf stretches.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going on a run!" Richie shoots back up to his normal height to continue jogging in place, a goofy grin sitting on his lips.

Maggie's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Richard, please. Don't do anything reckless. Or impulsive." She attempts to hold his hand but he dips backwards, whilst still running in place, not wanting her to slow down his routine any.

"I won't," he replies easily, holding up a three finger salute. "Scout's honor."

The front door flies open and Richie pauses for one second, umber eyes taking in the outside world gleefully. A surge of appreciation hits him out of nowhere for his mother, so he plants a kiss on her cheek before galloping into the outside world.

"I promise!"

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. So, this is basically a Silver Linings Playbook AU (but with extra changes to fit this story). I really hope you enjoy, this is my first time publishing a fanfic. 
> 
> DON'T WORRY: Eddie will be introduced soon. The next chapter will introduce Mike into our story.
> 
> I'm purposely keeping Richie's ex-wife very vague. He's kind of not in the right state of mind and all that but recovery isn't linear! Our boy will get there. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos and all that jazz. Any constructive criticism or comments of any kind are welcome as I'm kind of curious as to you peoples honest thoughts on this because it is my first time posting. I'm not really sure how all this works but I'll try to reply to all! Hope you enjoy. x


End file.
